Microbubbles have been used, for example, in the field of ultrasound imaging as contrast agents. However, such imaging applications may need relatively few microbubbles, for example, on the order of 106-108 microbubbles per injection. Such quantities can be achieved using low volume batch production techniques. However, for some medical and industrial applications, greater quantities of microbubbles may be required, for which low volume batch production techniques may be inadequate. In addition, current storage techniques may be inadequate to maintain large quantities of microbubbles for significant periods of time.